


Six more weeks

by BatJunior



Series: Starting a family of our own. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Brett, Puppy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJunior/pseuds/BatJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six more weeks and they can do whatever they want, six more weeks; God that feels like a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six more weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I last posted in the 'Starting a family of our own' series bu I know a lot of you were asking for some more of Liam and Brett and I thought what a better way to start the week than with some Brett and Liam love.

Liam poured hot water into the two floral cups on the kitchen counter, watching as the tea bags flared up when the water made contact with them. A faint smell of chamomile wafted throughout the kitchen. The corners of his lips turned up at the soothing smell; Stiles had gotten the teen addicted to drinking tea after one of his many attempts of clean eating which included throwing out all of the coffee and replacing it with tea but after a week both of his Alpha’s were on edge and ready to kill one another so they made the executive decision to bring coffee back into the house.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Liam’s waist, pulling him back to rest comfortably against a warm, toned chest. A shiver raced up his spine as a pair of soft lips brushed against the shell of Liam’s ear. “I just put Elijah down to sleep.”  
”Hmm,” Liam mumbled warmly. He turned around in Brett’s hold to wrap his arms around the taller teen's neck. His fingers toyed with the hair at the base of Brett’s neck as Liam leant forward to place a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's soft lips. Brett has made him the happiest Beta in the world, he can’t imagine living the rest of his life without the other werewolf. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Brett, he wants to buy a house next door to his Alpha’s and get married and have children; he wants the picture perfect family just like his ‘Ma and Pa’ and he wants that with Brett but his eighteenth birthday is still six weeks away and it feels like a lifetime. 

“What’s wrong?” Brett asked he pulled away just enough to look down at Liam, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. There was a faint scent of sadness lingering underneath the stench of chamomile. “Nothing,” Liam mumbled, “I’m just thinking.” Brett’s fingers twisted underneath the hem of Liam’s sweater, the pads of his thumbs dragged across his sharp hipbones before they dipped into the waistband of his jeans. He used this to drag Liam closer towards him, their bodies were pressed so tightly together that not even a gust of wind could squeeze between them. “Well, whatever you're thinking about is making you upset. I can’t help you if you won't talk to me.” Liam sighed, he leant forward, rubbing his nose along the beating pulse in the other teen's neck.  
”I just,” Liam mumbled, his lips brushed gently across Brett’s throat as he struggled to put his feelings into words, “I just.…I don’t wanna wait six more weeks. We’ve been together for four years, why can’t we just...” he trailed off, sighing in frustration.  
”I know,” Brett replied. He moved his arms back around to Liam’s back, pressing his palms flat against the heated skin of his lower back. “It feels like forever but it’s six more weeks baby, it’s going to fly by, and then we can do whatever the hell we want.”

*** 

Stiles shuffled through the front door, his arms were lined with shopping bags filled with groceries and bulk clothing. Derek followed after him with his signature sour look splayed across his features; his arms too were covered in shopping bags. A trip to the mall that was meant to take under an hour turned into a four-hour trip that ended with them glaring at each other over a shared chocolate milkshake. “Can you take these up to Eli’s room for me?” Stiles asked he help out two pink shopping bags, “I want him to try on everything to see if it fits.” Derek placed the shopping bags on the counter before he took the pink bags from his husband's outstretched hands. “Your still mad,” Derek grumbled.  
“I’m not mad,” Stiles sighed, he turned back to the counter and rummaged through the bags looking for frozen chickens, “I’m annoyed, there’s a difference.”  
”I was just trying to help,”  
”I know Der,” Stiles groaned. He turned back to face Derek, one of the frozen chickens held tightly in his hand, “I really do, and I love that you're trying to help me but I’m three months pregnant, I’m not dying.” Derek moved closer to his mate, he pulled him close to his chest so that Stiles slightly protruding stomach pressed against the Alpha’s abs. Derek brought his hands to rest against Stiles' shoulders, feeling the younger man relax under his touch. Stiles usual scent of peppermint and home sent his senses into overdrive on a normal day but paired with the smell of him pregnant was overwhelming to Derek. His mind constantly screamed at him to ‘protect’, ‘protect’, ‘protect’, and sometimes he took it a little too seriously like he had today but he couldn’t help the overwhelming sense to protect and care for his mate and unborn cub, even more so when Elijah’s sent was all over Stiles. 

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Derek mumbled, “I can’t help it sometimes.”  
”God, don’t be sorry,” Stiles groaned. He leant forward, resting his head against Derek’s muscular shoulder, “Why do you have to be so sexy all the time?”  
Derek chuckled in the back of his throat, the sound sent shivers down Stiles' spine, “So you thought I was sexy?”  
”Like neanderthal sexy...put you in a loin cloth and you’d fit right in,” he mumbled the last part into Derek’s white tank top but his hushed whisper was no match for the werewolf who heard it as clear as day. A smirk worked its way across Derek’s features, he leant down slightly to brush his lips across Stiles earlobe, “I could strip down to my loincloth now if you want.”  
”Stiles likey.”

“Eww,” was the hurried response from upstairs. Both Derek and Stiles turned towards the kitchen doorway, silently cursing themselves.  
”I forgot they were here,” Stiles chuckled. He pulled away from Derek and turned back to the counter to finish putting everything away. 

Meanwhile, upstairs Brett and Liam were cuddling on Elijah’s bed while the young boy sat between them watching the Lion king on Liam’s laptop. He gasped loudly and slapped his tiny hands over his eyes when Simba slid from the side of the cliff, holding on by just one paw. “No Syba,” Elijah mumbled, he fell back against Liam’s chest, his head nearly smacking Liam in the jaw on the way down and the teen found himself moving his head at the last second to avoid giving the toddler a concussion. Elijah peeked out from between his fingers every few seconds until Simba was back on solid ground with his paw wrapped around Scar’s neck. “Yay Syba,” Elijah cheered as he clapped his tiny hands together. The teens chuckled at Elijah’s cuteness. 

There was a soft rap at the open door. All three heads snapped towards the door. Elijah screamed loudly in excitement at the sight of Derek, he threw his hands up in the air making grabby hands at his dad. A rare smile spread across Derek’s face. He dropped the shopping bags onto Elijah’s rocking chair and picked up his son, holding him tightly to his chest. “Dada,” Elijah giggled. The toddler rubbed his hands over Derek’s stubbly beard. He placed a gentle kiss to Elijah’s nose. “How was he?” Derek asked, “did he go down for his nap ok?” Brett and Liam exchanged a wary look with one another before they turned to look back at Derek. The Alpha raised a concerned eyebrow at this. “He was really good until nap time,” Liam started  
”He just didn’t want to go down. He screamed and cried so hard he threw up,” Brett finished.  
”Why didn’t you call me then?” Derek asked. He sat down on the bed beside Liam and shifted Elijah so that he could sit comfortably on Derek’s lap. Elijah’s eyes were instantly drawn back to the movie playing out on the laptop. 

Liam sighed, tangling his fingers in the hem of Brett’s shirt, “You and Ma don’t usually have time to yourself so we didn’t want to ruin your day out.”  
”You know we don’t mind coming home early. Eli’s fangs are coming through, trust me we know how hard it is to get him to go down to sleep.”  
”We know,” Brett mumbled, “It’s just...with Stiles pregnant again, we didn’t want to put any more stress on you guys. You both have enough to deal with.”  
”I’m pregnant not dying!” Stiles screamed up the stairs. Both teens giggled at this. Liam leant back further into Brett’s embrace.  
”Call us next time, ok?” Derek asked ignoring his husband's wail. They both nodded in agreement, smiles never leaving their faces.


End file.
